


Alone in the Cold

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: "A-Athena," Medusa greets, wincing at the slight sniffle she can't quite hide. If Athena notices though, she doesn't say anything. "What are you doing out here?""I went looking for you."
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Alone in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> that kny collab got me fucked up over medusa and her sisters!!!

The chilling bite of the night wind has Medusa shivering, huddling closer to herself. The silence she'd been wrapped up in gets broken when by the sudden clamor of skydwellers, rushing down the empty streets to get back to their warm homes. Even though that idea sounds tempting, Medusa stays where she is, alone on the bench at the edge of this skydweller town. It's not snowing at least.

"We need to hurry home before the cold gets worse! Here, take my hand."

Medusa raises her head slightly. There's one of those erune skydwellers, maybe an adolescent girl, gesturing frantically over to an even younger child. They're both wrapped up with thick clothing but Medusa can still see their ears peeking out of their hoods: short and brown furred, closer to the sort Medusa finds on canines. Their ears are the same shape, which from all of Medusa's knowledge of erunes means they're related.

"We didn't find a present for everyone though!" the child cries out.

"I know, but we've still got more than a week left! We'll come back out tomorrow, OK?" The girl pats her sister on the head before taking her head and pacing faster. "Hurry, or else Mother will get mad at us and she won't give us dessert!"

Medusa watches them run away. There's other mortals doing the same thing but her eyes stay trained on watching that pair. Even when they disappear from sight, Medusa's eyes are still staring off in that direction.

"Gifts, huh," Medusa mutters to herself as she finally looks away. Her hand moves to where the cores of her sisters are, tucked safely away. They're warm against her. Even when she isn't armored right now, she always makes sure to keep them close to her heart. Maybe being able to feel her warmth and power might help them wake up faster. Even if it's only something like a day off a century… she'll do anything to see them sooner.

Medusa shakes her head. Her hand moves down to the bench, grabbing the cup of hot chocolate she'd bought for herself earlier. She takes a sip and makes a face. It's cold now, disgustingly so. Placing it back down on the bench, she turns her attention toward the sky instead.

Hmph, with this many lights still out, the stars don't look particularly impressive. If she wants to go sightseeing, she'll have better luck on the next deserted island over. She's not here to watch the stars though. She's here to…

… what is she doing out here? Medusa huffs to herself as she leans back against the bench. She should go back to the ship; it'd be nice and warm over there than out here in the open. Yet, she doesn't feel any urge to move. There's… too many people on the ship, and Medusa doesn't feel like she's in the mood to mingle with the crew right now. She'd be nothing but a downer, and at least Medusa is a gracious enough primal to know that she shouldn't try to ruin the festivity of the skydwellers. How lucky for the skydwellers that she can be so considerate!

So that means she's here by herself. But that doesn't mean she's lonely! No, she's not lonely at all! She has her sisters with her, and…

Oh, why is Medusa trying to fool herself? How many winters has she already seen without her sisters by her side? How many times has she seen a trinket and thought how Stheno would like it? Or the times when she's beaten a tough monster by herself and she always can't help but think afterward how _easy_ it'd be if all three of them were together? Nothing could stand up to them when they were together! When the Gorgon sisters are together, nothing is impossible!

That's why… Medusa should have never left them. She should have fought harder against Medusiana, should have flown back to their side immediately. If Medusa was there… the three of them… they're the strongest! Nothing else can compare! Nothing…

Medusa squeezes her eyes shut. The cores of her sisters are warm against her… but she still feels so cold.

"Medusa, there you are."

Medusa snaps her eyes open, her nose wrinkling slightly when she recognizes that voice. When she cranes her head up, there's Athena standing over her, peering down at her curiously. Athena's casually dressed as well but also far less bundled up than, well, literally everyone Medusa has seen, including Medusa herself. The only remotely appropriate thing is the red scarf wrapped around her neck. Must be nice to be a fire primal in the middle of winter right now!

"A-Athena," Medusa greets, wincing at the slight sniffle she can't quite hide. If Athena notices though, she doesn't say anything. "What are you doing out here?"

"I went looking for you."

"What? What for?" Medusa asks, her voice slightly gruffer than she'd intended. She doesn't mean to speak so roughly but she's not exactly in a conversable mood right now either.

"I noticed you weren't around with the others, and I found Medusiana by herself. One of the skydwellers had told me that they saw you leave the ship so I thought to find you." Athena gestures with her eyes to the empty seat next to Medusa. "May I sit down here?"

 _No_ , Medusa wants to say. She's not in the mood to talk right now, but…

"Sure, whatever, suit yourself," is what comes out instead. It isn't that she _wants_ company, but she knows Athena is comfortable with silence between them. She doesn't feel the need to fill it the way some other people do. And it also isn't as if she's never been privy to when Medusa gets into her brooding moods either.

Athena nods at her and sits down. Just by Athena's arrival, the air had become slightly warmer but now that she's closer, Medusa can feel the warmth rolling off of Athena. She's instinctively leaning toward that heat until she catches herself in time and forces herself back. It isn't that Athena will mind—she'd be more than glad to help if Medusa asked—but Medusa thinks getting any sort of comfort right now, regardless of whether from Athena or not, will only make her feel worse instead.

Well, now they're both here. Athena is also looking up toward the sky as well, maybe counting the stars. There's hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of them, but Athena's the sort of person who's got the patience for it all. Helps that they've got the time for it too.

"You want some hot cocoa?" Medusa holds out her drink. "It's cold now though."

"Ah, is that what you have? I will accept." Athena still takes the drink without hesitating and takes a sip. "Very sweet," she murmurs afterward. She blinks down at it, and Medusa moves to take the drink back but Athena only holds onto it with both her hands. Athena takes another sip.

Huh. Maybe Athena's kind of weird and likes cold drinks. Or cooled down drinks. Maybe it's a fire primal thing or… something. Well, if Athena wants it, she can have the whole thing.

The silence settles between them again. It feels… maybe a little more comfortable now. Medusa still doesn't feel like talking but she's curious.

"... why aren't you with all the others on the ship?" Medusa asks. "Aren't they always doing something festive every night? Thought you'd enjoy being there."

"Because I wished for your company," Athena only says, and Medusa nearly sputters. There's just always something about the way Athena answers so sincerely that throws off Medusa every time. She's too used to Satyr's teasing and Baal's infuriating roundabout replies. Nezha answers earnestly but it always leads into being teased too.

"May I ask about why you aren't on the ship?" Athena continues. "Is it because you did not get any gifts—"

"No! It's not that at all!" Medusa scowls, annoyed now. Like she always tells everyone, it's Medusiana that deserves a gift! Why does everyone always think _she_ wants one? Ugh! "It doesn't have anything to do with the crew! It's just—" and she snaps her mouth shut. She doesn't really like admitting this aloud but…

Medusa looks down at her lap, wishing she could hide her face from Athena. "I was… just thinking about my sisters."

"... oh," Athena says. Medusa can hear her breathe in. Then, she speaks again. "Do you think they'd enjoy the holidays?"

Medusa blinks. She… hadn't been expecting this question, and now she's thinking to herself. Her sisters, enjoying the holidays? Neither of them like the cold very much, often preferring to head for the warmer part of the skydom back then. And Medusa doesn't even know if something like these holidays were around back then anyway.

"I don't know, maybe? I think so?" Medusa says.

"Is that so? Do you think they like decorating? The skydwellers do seem to like it so much that I fear they'll completely cover our walls and ceilings at the rate the young ones are going."

"Decorating?" Medusa laughs. "Haven't you seen my scales? They're as pristine as ever! And my sisters are just like me—no, they're even more gorgeous!"

"Scales? Wouldn't that be considered grooming yourself?" Athena blinks at her. "Would that not be different from decorating an external space?"

"Wha—" Medusa glowers at her. Athena _does_ have a point, but that's not what Medusa's was trying to say at all! "I mean, we keep ourselves looking nice, so of course we'd be able to put up those decorations too! Stheno and Euryale always had an eye for detail so that means we'd be even better at it than the skydwellers!"

"Surely?"

"Yeah! Because we're primal beasts, of course we know better." Medusa nods to herself, a small smirk coming to her face.

"Because we're primal beasts…" Athena murmurs, sounding skeptical. "Even so, the skydwellers have some rather interesting ideas. Have you seen the tree they've put up? Were it not for Yggdrasil's aid, I don't think they would have been able to fit it through the doors."

Medusa makes a face. She can't imagine something like that without some of the walls breaking, kind of like dragging Medusiana's full body through the ship. "I can't tell if it's their ideas that get bigger or if it's also because our crew gets bigger too."

"I would say it is both. Skydwellers always seem to want to outdo themselves every year, and no doubt the new members add their own ideas as well."

"Hah! Always going bigger and not thinking whether they can or not!" Medusa shakes her head. "Skydwellers are always like that, huh?"

"They really are," Athena murmurs.

The conversation lulls now but Medusa feels a bit better than she did before after all that talking. It'd been a nice distraction. She looks over at Athena, who isn't even paying attention to her now, staring up at the stars. Huh… maybe sometimes, Athena does know what to say.

Athena glances down at her, realizing Medusa is watching her. Medusa should look away but she's feeling stubborn right now, a small frown on her face.

They're watching each other, motionless, until Athena's lips twitch. Now there's a smile on her face, one of those tiny ones she likes to give Medusa and argh, Medusa has to look away now because it's so embarrassingly sentimental and it's making her blush for some reason.

Fortunately, a distraction comes. Unfortunately, it's in the form of a sharp gust of wind blowing through, a long draft that makes Medusa yelp and shiver, her arms wrapping around herself. Athena isn't even disturbed other than a sharp inhale that Medusa hears. It feels like even the wind took away the warmth that her dumb blushing gave her and her cheeks are red with the cold now.

"Medusa, how are you feeling?" Athena asks.

"... hah?" Why is Athena even asking her that right now? "I'm _cold_ ," Medusa hisses, running her hands up and down her arms in a feeble attempt to warm herself up.

"Then, would you like to return to the ship? The night will only get colder from here on out."

Medusa wants to refuse, wants to be stubborn and stay out here, but no, it's really getting colder, and the longer she stays out here, the more Medusiana will worry too. And… she knows that Athena's worried for her too, even if she hasn't said anything. Why else would Athena be out here?

"Fine," Medusa grumbles, sighing afterward. She'll just head straight back to her cabin, sleep off this awful mood, and wake up tomorrow feeling better. She _had_ felt better but she can feel the brooding creeping back up on her again. Medusa hates that she'll most likely keep feeling like this until her sisters finally wake up, whenever that'll be.

"Here." Athena's standing up now and hands back her drink. "Perhaps this can help you on the way back."

"... huh?" Medusa's more than a bit confused; how can her cold cocoa warm her up? And Athena hasn't drank it all yet? She was sure she saw her taking a bunch of sips. Well, whatever then. Medusa takes the cup. "Thanks—whoa! It's hot!"

She's staring at her drink now. She was _sure_ it was just as cold—oh. "Athena… were you holding onto it the whole time to warm it up?"

"Yes. I thought about warming the liquid itself but your cup itself had been chilled and would have brought the temperature back down in no time again. At least this way, it will remain hot for a little longer again."

Medusa nearly gapes at her. This little thing shouldn't be such a big deal but, frankly, Medusa _does_ feel rather touched, even if she doesn't want to admit. It's… it's such a thing for Athena to do even if she doesn't seem to understand other things Medusa tries to teach her!

"Medusa? Shall we go back now?" Athena calls out, and Medusa blinks, realizing that Athena had apparently gone ahead, and now she's waiting for Medusa under a street lamp.

Medusa hurried after Athena, falling into step next to her. The air's chilly still, but holding something hot _is_ helping, Medusa won't deny that. And being next to Athena means she can also feel the heat radiating from her.

… it's warmer than it should be.

The walk is mostly uneventful. This late at night, and also with it being cold, there's hardly anyone outside. Also no one else really on the docks either, Medusa notices.

"How are you feeling now?" Athena asks before they reach the ship.

"Still cold," Medusa grumbles. The chill of the night is merciless; even the residual heat from her hot cocoa has cooled faster than she likes. Maybe she can have Athena warm it up again. She takes a sip, finds that it won't burn her mouth, and takes a mouthful. Some sugar might be what she needs right now.

"Cold," Athena repeats. Medusa looks up at her. She gets the feeling that isn't quite the answer Athena's looking for.

"... better," Medusa finally says, her voice quieter. "Some sleep will probably be good for me."

"Do not force yourself," Athena reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder. "But I am glad to see you are feeling better."

Medusa stares at her but Athena sends her one of those tiny smiles again and Medusa quickly looks away, that awful blush coming to her again. Why does everything have to feel so mushy when it comes to Athena? What would her sisters think of her if they saw her acting this way? 

Maybe it's the mood, or… maybe the weird tightness Medusa suddenly feels whenever Athena smiles at her, or… something Medusa can't figure out right now. Whatever the case, Medusa doesn't really know how to explain what's making her reach up and place her own hand on top of Athena's.

"Athena, I, uh, I-I mean, thanks. For… for keeping me company. I, er, appreciate it," Medusa says. She's still looking away as she says all this but sneaks a look at Athena.

Even though her expression hasn't changed much, Medusa can tell she's surprised by the way her eyebrows have gone up. When it seems like she's finally recovered herself, all she does is give Medusa one of her smiles again along with a light squeeze with her hand. She opens her mouth to speak—

"S-so let's head into town tomorrow! I'll treat you out tomorrow! Okay?!" Medusa interrupts, her eyes darting away. Ugh, why is she so nervous about this?

Athena's surprised again but she recovers quicker this time. "If you feel you are up for it, I will accept."

"Good! Because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer! You should feel honored!" Medusa can't help but resort to familiar words but they just seem to spill out of her easier. She can't really think straight, not when Athena is laughing quietly now, the corners of her eyes crinkled.

"Of course. I look forward to seeing the town with you, Medusa," Athena murmurs with a small smile, and even Medusa finds herself slowly smiling back.

At least for tomorrow, she won't be alone.


End file.
